projectmultiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Kam Haller
Not to be confused with Karla Haller. For Kam's gallery, see here. Kam 'Alexander' Haller is one among the main six characters in 'Multiverse' introduced in the Past Timeline, and one of the six members of 'The Team'. Appearance Kam has naturally tousled hair, which sticks out at nearly all ends, especially at the top and back of his head. His eyes are heavy-lidded and are forever carrying a look of sincerity and kindness. His soft face dons cute little freckles and a small amount of messy facial hair. He can frequently be found wearing a deep sea green jacket that reaches halfway down his chest, complete with a popped collar similar to that of Tai's. Underneath is a sweater, and below ''that ''is a shirt with a thick collar that peaks out of the top of Kam's sweater. Kam has a pair of trousers that contain a fiery design towards the base of either leg. He wears just regular sneakers. Kam has a very lanky figure. He stands at around 6'2 and is the tallest member of The Team, and even out of the main cast save for Khyle, who's just a little taller at 6'5. He is also second heaviest out of the main cast outside of Oliver, and probably the most physically fit character out of the main cast too, as he's the only one who bothers to actually engage in proper exercise. However, despite this, Kam does not seem to have a very prominent build and is jokingly described by friends as 'scrawny', though this is obviously an exaggeration. Personality Kam is perhaps the most harmless thing you'll ever meet. He is the textbook definition of a gentle giant. He prides himself on ensuring his friends' happiness and safety, and will instantly sacrifice any part of himself, be it fortune, happiness or even his life, to make sure that his friends that he loves so dearly are safe. They mean the world to him, and Kam decided a long time ago that seeing them upset felt far worse than any stab or gunshot wound could. And so, we will willingly put his life on the line in exchange for their infectious joy. As a result of this, Kam almost acts like a third parent to all of his friends, as he is very protective of them, and has made defending their safety and joy his responsibility. When in their presence, he will absolutely not allow any of them to wander into potentially dangerous territory, which, to Kam, translates to 'anywhere outside the home'. Kam becomes quite a different person when he's alone in his thoughts. He finds himself always ruminating about himself, and worrying that his friends don't really like him as much as they let on. He will then constantly be in this mindset until Khara, Blythe or Aiko notice his behaviour and console him. Background The first time Kam is ever mentioned is when he meets Aiko for the first time, and attempts conversation with her. Before the two became friends, Kam had developed what he thought was a small crush on Aiko. However, once the two actually became friends, Kam quickly found that he didn't actually feel that way and that he just wanted to be friends with the girl. He continued to attempt to seek out girl relationships but found that, for some reason, he wasn't interested in any of the girls he saw. Everything changes when he first sees Tai. Everything clicks perfectly into place. However, Kam tries denying it at first, adamantly so. He tells his mother, who simply tells him he likes boys, and that there's nothing wrong with that. Kam says that he feels confused, and his mother tells him that she'll still love him no matter what happens and that he should confess to Tai. And so, he does, but unfortunately gets turned down, as Tai has eyes for someone else. But Kam understands and actually aids in getting Tai the girl he wants. This is likely what has led to their very close friendship in their adulthood. Trivia * Kam is an artist and enjoys painting in his spare time. * He also finds himself styling the girls' hair when they're particularly bored. * Deep down, Kam still loves Tai romantically, but he respects his friend's happiness more than his own. * Kam's gender-swapped equivalent is Karla Haller. * Later on in the timeline, Kam becomes a demiboy with they/them and he/him pronouns. * Kam and Alena are extremely close friends. Category:Main Characters Category:The Team Category:Characters Category:Present Timeline